Many different types of indicia bearing panels have been produced by many different methods for use in various ways and have been generally satisfactory for limited purposes, although they suffered disadvantages in manufacture or durability or utility. Examples of such articles or methods are found in such U.S. patents as Patent Nos. 1,363,897 to Morgans; 2,494,412 to Simkins; 3,096,596 to Magnuson; 3,552,051 to Ritchey; and 3,965,598 to Avery.
Hides and furs have been marked for identification with a hot iron in the manner of cattle branding, but such a system has no practical utility in making labels or signs for display purposes. It is also known to make marks on wax paper with graphite stylus, but such marks are difficult to distinguish and the material is unsuitable for tags, labels, and the like. A good sign can be made by laminating layers of rigid plastic of contrasting colors, forming raised characters on the laminate and then grinding or machining the raised portions of the outer layer to expose the inner layer. Such a system is limited to a commercial operation requiring a considerable amount of machinery and equipment. Labels or tags having considerable utility have been made by stamping or punching out an article of suitable shape from a tough pliable plastic sheet and marking characters thereon with some flexible paint. This produces a durable label or tag in a very simple manner, but it has been found that the markings fade and crack and also tend to peel off or be destroyed by abrasion in a relatively short time.